Nucowso
|- | align=center colspan=2 | Motto: Power And Strengh |- |'Capital' || Fidel Castro City |- |'Largest City' || Hamilton |- |'Official Languages' || English, Maori |- |'Government' • President | James D. Morrison |- |'Area' • Total | Coming Soon |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 692 Working Citizens lov 447 Soldiers (31 Aug 06) |- |'National Animal' |Kiwi. |- |Literacy Rate: | Unkown |- |'Currency' || Pound |} ---- Government ---- Country name: conventional long form: The Revolutionary Republic Of Nucowso conventional short form: Nucowso abbreviation: NUC Government type: Revolutionary Government Capital: Fidel Castro City Administrative divisions: 1 Capital Territory & 7 Divisons 1. Lake Taupo (Lake East Of Nucowso) 2. Mt Egmont Natinal Park Mountain On Pannisula 3. Mt Ruapehu Natinal Park (Mountain South Of Nucowso) 4. North Taranaki Bright (Bay North Of Pannisula) 5. South Taranaki Bright (Bay South Of Pannisula) 6.Timor Plains (Plains North Of Nucowso) 7. Nova Lake (Small Lake North East And Close to the border) Independence: 4 Feberary 2006 (From New Zealand) National holiday: Independence Day, 4 Feberary (2006) Constitution: 1 Feberary 2006, came in power on Feberary 6 2006 Legal system: based on civil law system Suffrage: 18 years of age; universal Executive branch: Head Of State: President James D. Morrison head of government: John Tucker cabinet: United Revolutionary Government elections: Every 2 Years Legislative branch: The Revolutionary Congress Judicial branch: Chief Of Judges: Timor Mito Political parties and leaders: Communist Party Of Nucowso (Kurt James) Democratic Movement Party (Jim Kaman) Green Party Of Nucowso (Mark Jahames) Millitary Party Of Nucowso (Gen. James D. Morrison) (Rulling Party) Political pressure groups and leaders: United Movement Of Freedom (Naton Eitam) International organization participation: United Nations Flag description: Red Lines Top And Bottom of the flag and red star in the middle and white background ---- Military ---- Military branches: ''' Revalutionary Armed Forces of Nucowso (RAFN) has 4 branchs: The Revolutionary Army Of Nucowso (RAN) The Revolutionary Air force Of Nucowso (RAFN) The Revolutionary Navy Of Nucowso (RNN) The Revolutionary Border Gaurd Force Of Nucowso (DBGFN) '''Military service age and obligation: 17 years of age (2006) Manpower available for military service: males age 18-49: 2490 females age 18-49: 2250 (2006 est.) Manpower fit for military service: males age 18-49: 2200 females age 18-49: 2100 (2006 est.) Manpower reaching military service age annually: males age 18-49: 6,300 females age 18-49: 6,300 (2006 est.) Military expenditures - dollar figure: $3,965.20 Daily (May 2006) Military expenditures - percent of GDP: 3% (May 2006) Navy Ships NRS (Nucowso Revolutionary Ship) NRS Gallipoli NRS Grand Global NRS Achelles NRS Hercales NRS Elizabeth NRS Ajax NRS Abel Tasmen NRS Taupo NRS Wanganui ---- ' Wars ' ---- The Nucowso Independence War (Jan 17, 2006-Feb 4, 2006) The Nucowso-Honslovakia War (Aug 14, 2006-Aug 16, 2006) (After Honslovakia attacked Nucowso for no reason Nucowso is attacking them for revenge) The War Against The Rouges (Aug 14, 2006 – Present (After Honslovakia attacked Nucowso the President announced to attack any Rouge that will attack Nucowso or other CDS Members) The 2nd Nucowso-Honslovakia War (Aug 31, 2006-Sept 5, 2006) Category:Nations